Bulkheads are used in trailers and the like to divide the trailer into separate storage compartments and, sometimes, to maintain each compartment at a temperature necessary to preserve the goods during transport. Frequently, the bulkheads are movable to allow a trucker to adjust the size or configuration of the individual compartments.
Movable bulkheads must be sufficiently strong to withstand the rigors of routine daily use, shifting loads during transit and potentially damaging lifts and trolleys that are used to load and unload products from the trailer. It is also desirable for a user to be able to adjust the height of a bulkhead.